The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Iberis plant botanically known as Iberis sempervirens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Floribmobi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Quedlinburg, Germany during April 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Iberis cultivars that flower early in the season and have a compact-mounded growth habit.
The new Iberis cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Iberis sempervirens breeding selection coded 11420-2, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, light green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during April 2014 in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2014 in Quedlinburg, Germany and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.